MLP FiM fanfic: the Battle of the Three Ponies
by UltimateDovakiin
Summary: Celestia is dead, Equestria is in chaos, and there seems to be a lack of harmony. With the ponies being overwhelmed by anger, disbelief, and sorrow, each of the three race of ponies start to attack each other...which leads into a full-out war. What will Princess Twilight Sparkle do to regain harmony not only between her friends, but to all of equestria as well...?
1. Chapter 1

MLP fanfic: The battle of the three ponies

Chapter 1

Spike rushed into the library, tears running down from his face. "Twilight! The most awful thing has happened! Princess Luna and Princess Cadence are requesting an audience with you immediately!"

Twilight was admiring her new wings. "Why? What has happened? Are you alright?"

Spike shook his head and handed her an opened letter he held in his hand.

Twilight took it and read the first sentence. She blinked rapidly and tears began to fall down her face. "But how..."

"Keep reading, it gets worse," Spike said glumly.

After twilight was done with the letter, she allowed herself to fall on the floor and cry.

Spike rushed to her side and hugged her. He sat next to her and stroked her mane. "There, there. It'll be fine. Just think happy thoughts, happy thoughts Twilight."

Twilight sniffled. "We have to tell the girls. Round them up while I get ready for the departure and ready the elements.

Spike nodded and rushed out the door.

Twilight morosely gathered up a few necessities in her saddle bag and put it on. She had got done packing before Spike returned so she allowed herself to sink into her thoughts.

Back in magic Kindergarten, after class, she would have a private lesson with Celestia. Her warm and encouraging smile always made Twilight try harder until she learned the spell. The silly games the Princess would play with her subjects, like when she fooled the cakes by pretending to take a sip of her tea and have them over fill her cup. The laughs Princess Celestia shared with her, they would make any dark day brighter.

And now that the Princess was dead, Twilight found herself in a state of disbelief.

She heard voices through the open door to the library.

"Twilight! What's going on?" Rarity exclaimed as her friends walked into the library with Spike.

"It's Princess Celestia, she's...dead," Twilight said sullenly.

"No..." Rainbow Dash whispered in disbelief.

Twilight nodded. "It's true. And Luna and Cadence say she was assassinated. The news hasn't been told to the general public, but they want me to be there when it is."

The ponies in the room then began to cry.

"We need to leave for Canterlot immediately," Twilight said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Let's get going," Twilight agreed.

"We'll meet you in Canterlot, we have to get our things first," Apple Jack said.

"Alright. Spike, get on my back," Twilight said, opening her wings.

"Wait! Let me get my favorite gem and my blanket!" Spike said.

"I've already got them in my saddle bags," Twilight said.

Twilight lowered herself a bit so that Spike could climb on her back. She nodded to her friends, who made way for her as she ran out of the library and took flight.

Twilight loved flying. The gift had been bestowed to her just a week earlier, but she took every chance she could get to fly. The wind in her mane and underneath her wings felt amazing. She also saw the world from a completely different perspective, but it was a little dizzying at first.

She was soon at Canterlot, and slowly descended to the ground.

The ponies bowed to her as she ran by, and the guards no longer stopped her at certain points.

She ran into the Grand ball room, searching for the two princesses.

They were in there, both talking quietly and surrounded by guards.

"Twilight!" Cadence exclaimed.

"Cadence!" Twilight exclaimed.

Twilight lowered herself to the ground and Spike climbed off.

"She was murdered here, by what we do not know. Luna was with her at the time, and said she saw a pony escape out that window," Cadence said, pointing to an open window.

"I do not know if it was an earth pony, unicorn, or pegasus, I do not even know if it was a mare or stallion. I only saw a silhouette, and they wore a hat and cape. They jumped out that window and when I went to look for them, they were gone. They could have hid, teleported, or flown away for all I know," Luna added, glumly.

Twilight ran over to them, followed by Spike.

Behind them was a large sheet, covering the Princesses body.

Twilight sighed and turned away from the body. "When are you going to tell the subjects?"

"Now, we were planning to as soon as you got here," Luna said.

"Guards, two of you stay and protect the body; two of you come with us," Cadence instructed them.

They nodded and two guards stay put while two guards followed them out of the ballroom.

Twilight had allowed Spike to ride on her back, as she wanted to make sure he was able to keep up with them.

When they were outside, Luna began to speak in her Equestrian voice. "Attention faithful subjects! As of recently, Princess Celestia has been assassinated! The killer is unknown, but we do know that it was a pony. We are not sure if it was a Unicorn, earth pony, or pegasus, but we will inform you when we can get more information. But for now, the Princess will be turned to stone and put up in the Cantlerlot statue garden in three days for the public to witness!"

There were horrified gasps among the unicorn ponies gathered in front of them.

"We are departing to spread the word, and while we are gone, captain of the royal guard Shining Armor will be in charge, I bid thee farewell!" Luna exclaimed.

The three princesses then turned to each other.

"Who is going where?" Luna asked.

"I've got Ponyville, Manehatten, and Appleloosa" Twilight said.

"I've got the Crystal Empire, Cloudsdale, and Fillydelphia," Cadence said

"And I will see to the rest of Equestria," Luna finished.

The three of them extended their wings and took flight, waving as they went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

As Twilight descended to the ground in front of the town hall of Ponyville, a small crowd of ponies trotted over to where she landed.

"Twilight, you look so pretty!" They exclaimed, trying to gain her attention.

"Please, you must listen to me; I bring awful news from Canterlot," She began, causing a couple more ponies to join the crowd.

"Princess Celestia has been murdered, no _assassinated!_" Twilight exclaimed. "A royal funeral will be held in the Canterlot statue garden in three days time. As much as I would like to stay and talk to all of you, I must leave."

Just like that, Twilight took flight, leaving the ponies below her shocked into silence.

Twilight then delivered the news to Cloudsdale and Appleloosa in the same matter, and didn't sleep although night had come and gone during her flight. Spike, on the other hand, slept and ate while on her back.

When she got back to Canterlot, she went to her quarters to bathe, eat, and finally, sleep.

After Twilight laid back in her bed and pulled the covers over her, she quickly drifted off into sleep, but was also quickly awoken.

She had a dream as she slept, but it was actually more of a nightmare. In this nightmare, she saw the Princess getting assassinated. She was walking with her sister when a flash of lightning changed Luna back into Nightmare Moon. When the lightning strike had gone away, Luna was back to her normal self again. Luna gasped, and her eyes widened in fear. Celestia placed a hoof on her shoulder to comfort her, but as soon as she made contact with Luna, Luna changed into Nightmare Moon and Celestia fell over onto the ground, dead.

Nightmare Moon hadn't even looked at Celestia, she didn't strike her or anything. It was as if she had a heart attack.

When Celestia's hoof was no longer touching Nightmare Moon, she turned back into Luna. Luna looked at her sister fearfully, and then frantically looked around the ballroom. She opened up a window that was across the room with her magic and then let out a fake scream. Two guards rushed into the room, and the dream began to fade away as Twilight woke up.

"Huh?" Twilight mumbled as she lifted herself up out of bed. "But Luna said that a pony killed her-" Twilight bit her lip and felt uneasy.

Suddenly, the doors to her room bust open and her friends came trotting into the room.

"What was that sugar cube?" Applejack asked her as they gathered around her bed.

"Um, nothing. I just had a nightmare, that's all," Twilight said.

"Are you sure? You look absolutely dreadful," Rarity commented.

"Gee, thanks," Twilight said bitterly.

Rarity let out a nervous laugh. "Twilight darling, you know what I meant."

"Can we just tell her what she needs to know and leave? I heard the Wonderbolts are here in Canterlot, and I will not allow another opportunity to talk to them pass by!" Rainbow Dash said, irritably.

Pinkie Pie pulled a book out of her saddle bag with her mouth and placed it on Twilight's bed. "It's from Princess Luna, she wants you to learn the spell on page thirteen for Princess Celestia's funeral. Isn't that so thoughtful of her? Always giving in the time when she needs to receive the most. And besides, look at the cover, it's so pretty! And giving pretty things to other people usually means that you're friends with that person and being friends with a princess must be super! Although, you're a princess and we're your friends so I guess-" Pinkie was cut off By Rainbow Dash, who put a hoof over her mouth.

Pinkie blushed and then let out an embarrassed giggle. "Sorry, I got carried away again."

"Ya think?" Rainbow Dash said, removing her hoof and rolling her eyes.

"Well thanks for the book guys, tell Luna I said thank you! I better get started on reading this so that I'll be prepared when the time comes that I will need to use it," Twilight said, trying to make them leave.

"But we thought that you might want somepony to talk-" Applejack started.

"You heard the pony! She wants to read! Leave the egghead to her books!" Rainbow Dash said, cutting off Applejack. She then flew out of Twilight's room and out into the streets of Canterlot.

"Oh my, why is she in such a rush?" Fluttershy commented quietly.

"I don't know, but I guess if Twilight wants to read her book, we should let her do so," Applejack said, smiling at Twilight.

"Thank you," Twilight said.

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy left the room.

Twilight watched them leave, and once the doors were closed she jumped out of bed. She grabbed the book and shoved open a nearby window with her hoof. She sent the book out the window with her magic and let go of it. The book fell into a bush below the window.

"Oops," she said bitterly. "I refuse to read that spell. Luna probably has it rigged so that it will turn her back into Nightmare Moon or kill some other pony."

She shut the window and jumped back into bed.

Rainbow Dash flew over Canterlot, searching for him. Although she was looking for a Wonderbolt, Rainbow hadn't been all that honest with her friends. She had been seeing Soarin, one of the captains of the Wonderbolts, for the past three months. They weren't dating, but she was hopeful.

She noticed a large crowd of ponies and she swooped down to investigate.

"Dash!" a familiar voice called out.

She turned to where she thought the voice came from to see Soarin being bombarded by fans.

She smiled. "Let's go!" She tensed her legs and out stretched her wings.

Soarin did the same, and then he called out "Go!"

The two of them pushed off of the ground and took flight.

They shot upwards, both of them at an equal, but still their fastest pace. They looked over at one another and began to fly in circles around one another.

"I won," Soarin said, smiling.

"No way, I totally beat you," Rainbow Dash teased.

"Perhaps you did," Soarin said.

They heard voices below them, and looked down to see fans calling after Soarin.

"How about we race to my suite in the castle to settle it?" Rainbow Dash offered, smiling.

"Deal," Soarin said, and they were off.

They laughed and cracked large smiles as they raced one another, neck-and-neck.

Rainbow Dash glanced over at Soarin, and he glanced over at her. They slowed their pace for just a heartbeat, lost into the eyes that stared back at them.

Rainbow Dash looked away, blushing. Soarin looked away as well, biting his lip nervously. They picked up the pace and then folded their wings to their sides as they began to dive on to the balcony of Rainbow Dash's suite.

They landed on the balcony and then ran into the suite, collapsing on the floor laughing.

After a while, they ceased laughing and shared silence as they stared up at the ceiling.

"You know Rainbow Dash, you're pretty cool," Soarin said.

"Try awesome," Rainbow Dash said, cracking a smile.

"Or beautiful," Soarin said quietly.

Rainbow Dash giggled and turned away, blushing.

Soarin coughed. "Er, well, I'm hungry," He said, trying to change the subject.

"Of course!" Rainbow dash said, standing up. "Flying always makes a pony hungry, although...I'm not sure if I have any grub yet. I can check the cupboards."

"Alright, cool," Soarin said, standing up as well.

Rainbow Dash checked the cupboards, but fond them to be bare. She knew the fridge was empty, so she walked back over to Soarin.

"Heh, sorry. I don't have anything," Rainbow Dash said, rubbing her hoof behind her head.

Soarin shrugged. "I can always eat later. What do you want to do?"

"I don't mind. I didn't have anything planned, so you can decide," Rainbow Dash said.

Soarin thought for a moment. "I've got nothing. We could go talk on the balcony if you want?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Sure."

They walked out onto the patio and Soarin gasped.

"I didn't realize what time it was! I'm so sorry Dash, but Spitfire is gonna kill me if I'm late for another practice. We should talk again, seriously. Hit me up next time you're in Canterlot," Soarin said.

Rainbow Dash didn't even have time to say goodbye. After he finished that last sentence, he was already airborne and speeding away.

Rainbow Dash groaned and fell to the ground. "Later Soarin," she mumbled half-heartedly.

She picked herself up off of the floor and walked back into her suite, kicking the doors leading out to the patio shut as she walked by. She walked over to her bed and fell back onto it.

"At least he called me beautiful..." She whispered, cracking a goofy grin and feeling her cheeks get very warm.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The days leading up to Celestia's funeral were dark-literally. Luna was having a lot of difficulty raising the sun, and the ponies were starting to get anxious.

There were more crimes being committed throughout Equestria as the criminals were living in their constant prime. They would steal left and right, but no pony would notice. Sure, there were lights, but not enough to illuminate all of Equestria.

On the day of Celestia's Funeral, Rarity had designed dresses that Twilight, Cadence, and Luna would wear.

Ponies filled the entire statue garden and even some of the streets of Canterlot as Celestia joined the other statues in the garden.

Twilight, Cadence, and Luna stood around an empty pedestal as a couple of guards hooked up to a carriage that held Celestia's body approached them.

Luna took the sheets off with her magic and then lifted her sister's body out of the carriage.

Twilight grimaced as she watched Celestia's body being lifted and then lowered onto the pedestal. She looked so...different. Her hair no longer flowed naturally and her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. Her body was limp and her face showed no remote emotion whatsoever.

When Celestia's body was on the pedestal, Luna released it.

"Alright Cadence and Twilight, perform the spell I had sent you in the book from a couple days ago," Luna instructed.

Twilight's eyes widened. "The spell, from, from...the book?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, you do know how to do it, right? I was hoping with your experience in the area, you would be able to lead us in performing the spell,"

"Umm...well, I may or may not have read the book," Twilight said nervously.

The ponies angrily talked amongst themselves about Twilight's statement.

"How are we to perform the ceremony then?" Luna said, angry and nervous.

"We will have to try it on our own, Luna. Be sure to give it your all," Cadence said, getting in position to perform her spell.

Luna nodded and did the same as Cadence. There was a silence for a little while, with no pony talking and barely breathing. Suddenly, Cadence and Luna both let out a grunt as their horns began to glow and begin their magic.

Two beams of bright yellow light shot out of their horns and began to swirl around the body. Celestia was positioned by the magic standing on all four hooves, with the exception of the front left hoof that was raised elegantly. Her wings were outstretched, and reminded Twilight of the times she welcomed Twilight into her warm embrace. Her lips were turned up into a smile, and she was looking slightly downwards, as if she were addressing one of her subjects. Her eyes were even put back into a more life-like position.

Twilight smiled slightly as a stream of tears escaped her.

Luna and Cadence were obviously struggling with the spell, as their brows were knit and their teeth gritted. They began to show signs of struggling, and Shining Armor ran to Cadence. He didn't want to touch her for fear of making her lose her concentration, but he did stay near in case she needed him.

Suddenly, Celestia's hooves began turning into stone. The rock crept up Celestia's body until it reached the tip of her horn. The magic pouring out of Cadence and Luna's horns suddenly stopped, and the princesses collapsed.

It was quiet once again. The ponies began silently mourning their beloved princess when a blue and purple aura began to quickly surround Luna.

The pones curiously eyed the princess when suddenly a purple cloud of smoke covered and hid the princess from their eyes. They heard Luna scream from inside the smoke, but before any of them could go to her a black figure flew out of the smoke, and it slowly dispersed.

The figure plummeted towards the ground, but caught them self before crashing just a few feet above Celestia's statue.

Now that they weren't moving, everypony could clearly see that the figure was Nightmare Moon.

Twilight's eyes widened and her heart began to race.

"It is very good to be free here in Equestria again! And soon all of my other..._friends_ will agree too," Nightmare Moon said, smiling maliciously.

"Go and return as Luna's lesser shadow! Bring back our princess!" Twilight demanded.

Nightmare Moon snarled. "I AM NOT the lesser shadow! Your _princess_ of the night is gone forever, so just shut it and bow down to the _queen_ darkness!"

Twilight opened up her wings. "You are very foolish to think that you can take on Equestria again! _Especially _since I am now a princess!"

Twilight launched herself off of the ground and pounced on Nightmare Moon. She swung her hoof across Nightmare's face and Nightmare Moon groaned.

Nightmare Moon shoved Twilight off of her and then grabbed her with her magic. She threw Twilight, causing her to disappear out of sight.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash said angrily. She began to charge Nightmare Moon, but Soarin darted over to her and bit down her tail so she couldn't reach her.

"Soarin let go!" Rainbow Dash said angrily, squirming and stomping.

"You ponies are foolish, and will be easy to conquer. I will be gone, but not for long. Try not to do anything idiotic while I'm away-you'll regret it," Nightmare Moon said, extending her wings and flying away.

Princess Cadence extended her wings and took after her.

"No!" Shining armor cried out, but she was too far away for him to reach.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Twilight did not know where she was, but judging by the trees around her somewhere in the Everfree Forest.

"Twilight, is that you?" she heard a familiar voice behind her.

She slowly got to her feet and then turned around. Standing before her was Discord.

"Discord? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Trying to get away from that blasted place-Canterlot," Discord said, sticking out his tongue on the word 'Canterlot.'

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"...Celestia," Discord said, hiding his eyes from her, most likely from tears.

"Yeah..." Twilight agreed, feeling a pain in her heart.

"Now that you have walked in on my business and stomped all over it I'm wondering; why are _you_ here?" Discord asked.

"I was fighting Nightmare Moon when she threw me out here," Twilight said, dusting herself off.

Discord began laughing, and he even fell on his stomach from excessive laughter. He pounded the ground with his fist and began tearing up. He then looked back up at Twilight, and took notice of her expression.

"Wait...you're serious?" Discord asked.

Twilight nodded. "It seems as if she has come back to take over Equestria."

Discord stood up. "Well I can see why, with Celestia gone there is a vacant throne ready for the taking."

"Discord!" Twilight said repulsively, shocked at his statement.

"What? You didn't think I haven't thought of that? That's one of the main reasons I left, I didn't want those thoughts to get out of hand!" Discord said, irritated.

"But still-that's awful!" Twilight exclaimed.

Discord chuckled. "You know Twilight, you remind me of her."

"Who?" Twilight asked.

"Celestia! When she was around your age, she acted a lot like you," Discord said.

"Oh?" Twilight said. She shook her head. "Never mind that, I need to get back to Canterlot!" She opened her wings and took off in the direction she had come.

Discord opened his wings and followed her. "Wait! I'm coming with you! I want to see my friend again!"

When Nightmare Moon was gone, Soarin let go of Rainbow Dash's tail.

"Girls, head to my suite!" Rarity cried out to her friends as ponies began frantically running about.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity began to run towards Rarity's suite, while Rainbow Dash stayed back with Soarin.

"Dash, stay with me-I'll keep you safe," Soarin said to her.

"I have to go with my friends," Rainbow Dash said, desperately.

"Then I'll go with you. Come on, we have some catching up to do," Soarin said, taking flight.

Rainbow Dash followed him upwards but then took lead toward Rarity's suite.

Some of the ponies had dropped their candles, and now there was fire sprouting upwards randomly throughout the garden. Screams rang out as ponies were trying to avoid the fire and locate their loved ones.

The guards tried to calm them and help them, but the ponies were to scared and confused to care or take much notice.

Soarin and Rainbow Dash landed on the balcony to Rarity's suite. They knocked their hooves on the glass doors until Rarity and the others entered the room and let them into the suite.

"What are we gon' do?" Applejack asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do-we'll knock Nightmare Moon right out of Luna!" Rainbow Dash said, punching the air with her hoof.

"First we should figure out what to do without Twilight, Luna, or Cadence to help us," Rarity said.

"I know what direction Nightmare Moon threw Twilight, I could fly in that direction until I find her," Rainbow Dash offered.

"No, stay here. You might miss her and fly on forever," Applejack said.

Suddenly, the door to Rarity's suite flew open. Spike was behind the door, holding his tail in his claws and tearing up. "Where's Twilight?" he whined.

"Don't worry dear, we know exactly where she is," Rarity said reassuringly.

Rarity leaned over to Rainbow Dash. "Maybe you _should_ go look for Twilight," She whispered.

Rainbow Dash nodded nudged Soarin with her flank and ran out on to the balcony.

Soarin followed her, and shut the balcony doors behind them. "Did you want something, Dash?"

"I'm going to go find Twilight, do you want to tag along?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure," Soarin said.

With that, the two of them spread their wings and took off into the night sky.

Back inside the suite, Spike stood before the girls with teary eyes and wobbly knees.

"Spikey-wikey my poor baby. What has got you so upset?" Rarity asked him sweetly, gently pushing him into the suite and closing the door behind him.

"What do you think? I'm scared! I want Twilight here!" Spike said, a bit angrily.

"Rainbow Dash is looking for her now, it'll be alright-we'll find her," Rarity said reassuringly.

"I hope so," Spike said.

"Try 'know so'" Apple Jack said, looking out the Balcony doors.

"Huh?" Spike said, running over to the doors.

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy followed behind him.

"It's Rainbow Dash, Soarin, and Twilight!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly.

"And Discord!" Fluttershy added, a bit excitedly. "I haven't seen him since we reformed him!"

"Make that since_ you _reformed him. And how is that a bad thing that we haven't seen him for so long?" Rarity said, forming a face of disgust.

Fluttershy frowned and narrowed her eyes.

The three ponies and Discord landed on the balcony and Applejack opened the doors.

They walked in the suite, and Rarity couldn't help but grimace when Discord stepped in.

"How did you find her so fast-and where did Discord come in the picture?" Applejack asked.

"They were already flying this way," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Oh Twilight, what are we going to do?" Rarity whined.

"I'm not sure, but we should get Shining Armor and Cadence here so that we can all discuss this together," Twilight said.

"No can do sugarcube, Cadence went after Nightmare Moon and as for Shining Armor, well, we aren't quite sure as to where he ran off to," Applejack said.

Twilight sighed. "Alright, looks this will be up to us. Discord-you like to cause disharmony, what do suggest we do to regain the harmony and peace that Nightmare Moon has just dismissed?"

"I don't understand why you just don't use the elements of Harmony," Discord said nonchalantly.

Twilight's expression lit up. "Of course! The Elements of Harmony! It's stupidly genius because it's so obvious! Why didn't I think of that?"

The other ponies happily and confidently agreed.

"Go grab your elements girls, Nightmare Moon won't get very far after the magic of friendship has been released!" Twilight said.


End file.
